<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afterlife by 4cupsofcofaeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243379">Afterlife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/4cupsofcofaeee/pseuds/4cupsofcofaeee'>4cupsofcofaeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VillainInnit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DreamSmpAU, Multi, Villain Jack Manifold, Villain Niki | Nihachu, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dream - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:36:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/4cupsofcofaeee/pseuds/4cupsofcofaeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki and Jack successfully killed Tommy. TommyInnit has died in the arms of traitors. People he used to trust, but the story does not end there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VillainInnit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afterlife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy's going to die. He felt it. He felt the nuke pulsating in his skin. He felt how his skin burnt under all the explosions. Rage is an understatement for what he felt. He trusted them. He really did, so why did they have to hurt him? Why did they have to murder him when all he wanted is to be free? He was finally free from all the manipulation Dream put him through. He loathed Niki. They don't understand him. He hates them both. And with that his world went black. </p><p> TommyInnit blew up 0 canon lives left. </p><p>_________</p><p> </p><p>Alas, it’s his seventh day in the prison. Not many have visited him. Only Tommy did. He missed messing around with the kind. What he has done was not something to be proud of, but it was needed to happen. It was required to make Tommy as detached as him. That’s why he required Tubbo dead. He or Tubbo should say, Tommy’s only attachment to the whole SMP. He knew the discs were important, but he couldn’t discard those discs as they have a special meaning to both Tommy and Dream.</p><p> </p><p>_________</p><p>Dream’s POV</p><p> </p><p>I have finished the novels Tommy demanded me to do. It was also time. The clock strike 6 in a few minutes. That means my food is about to come. Those potatoes were uncooked and straight up shit, but it’s better than having nothing. </p><p>I heard the lava come back to the dispensers above my cell. Sam is nearing my cell, but he looked… he looks somewhat disheartened. I’ll ask him later on when he enters my cell.</p><p>“Dream, here’s your food for today” Sam gently placed the plates filled with raw potatoes.</p><p>“Sam, before you leave, can you tell Tommy to come visit me? I’ve accomplished the novels he asked me to do” Sam slowly looked at my direction. I can see pain in his eyes. What did I miss? “Sam? You kinda phased out. Is everything okay?” I just know something’s wrong.</p><p>“Dream… Tommy’s dead.” Sam must be kidding… right? He’s kidding. Tommy can’t die. He made sure Tommy won’t die. “What?” I asked. It came in a harsh tone. I need answers and I need it now!</p><p>“Jack and Niki were successful with their assassination. They brought Tommy to where the nukes were supposed to launch. He was caught there. Tommy’s dead” No! No! It can’t fucking be. I need to get out of here I just need to.</p><p>____________</p><p>TommyInnit<br/>
01-26-2021<br/>
“A child that was stolen from his childhood”<br/>
“Best Friend”<br/>
“Son”<br/>
“Brother”</p><p>____________</p><p> </p><p>Days after Tommy's death, everyone was shocked. A child he is. A child who was taken away from his childhood. A child who grew up too quickly because of all the wars he needed to face. Now everyone knew about what he's been through. But they were too late to save him from another misfortune. Guilt took over everyone. Niki couldn't believe that she ended a child's life with her own hands. She thought Dream and Tommy were equally as cruel. But she didn't know that with all his ulterior move is a child who doesn't want to be betrayed and hurt. Tubbo has stayed in Snowchester, prying himself as he blamed himself for his best friend’s assassination. He was there. He was the one who launched the nukes. Even Sam who has been close to Tommy these few days was blaming himself. He could’ve stopped them. He knew Niki and Jack was attempting to kill Tommy, yet he was so unsure when he could step in. Techno and Phil has visited Tommy almost every day. Techno was “betrayed”, or so that’s what he wants to believe, but the person lying beneath this grave is his brother. He should’ve know Niki was going to kill his little brother. He knew she planned to take vengeance, but he didn’t know that his baby brother would die. Only if he knew this would happen then he could’ve saved him, but they were too late as always.</p><p>They can't bring back Tommy. A part of them wanted to, but what can they do? It was too late. Tubbo wanted to go to Pandora's Vault. He knew Dream could bring back Tommy. He wants his Tommy back, but is that what Tommy would wish for?</p><p>Dream stands in front of Tommy's gravestone. He escaped after hearing the news that Tommy died. And surprise is an understatement on what he is feeling. He didn't know that Niki and Jack would be able to kill a child who has been through a lot. He didn't expect the TommyInnit to die at the hands of a person who once portrayed as Tommy’s big sister.</p><p>________</p><p>Apparently, Tommy is not living his best life in the afterlife. Too many memories flood his mind—memories of when he was left behind and was taken under his father, Phil's, care. Frankly, he does not think he can call Phil his father. If being a father means neglecting and not caring about him, then he would've won one hell of an award. </p><p>This world is unfamiliar to him. But he felt some sort of attachment to this memory. It's a memory that has never happened before, or so he thought.</p><p>"C'mon, Tommy." called a man he has never seen or even met. </p><p>He watched as the blonde man holds him tightly to his arms. Why can’t he see he see the face? Why is this guy so familiar, yet his face is all blurred out. </p><p>As they walk past through the branches scattered around the forest, the man was alerted with the upcoming dawn of mobs. He quickly placed... a child? Tommy thinks. To the nearest cave and put a torch to keep the place brightened. </p><p> </p><p>That’s me, but who is that man? He looks familiar… is it Phil? Tommy can’t seem to put a finger on who this man is. The baby he’s holding is little Tommy, but who is the man holding him, oh so tight in his arms?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first book that I've published on AO3. I think it's time xD I hope you guys enjoy this short series.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>